finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Doomtrain
Doomtrain is a summon appearing only in Final Fantasy VIII, as a Guardian Force. Doomtrain's starting level is 28 at HP equal to 2,521. Attack Doomtrain's attack, Runaway Train , is Poison-elemental and can inflict several abnormal statuses on the enemy: Sleep, Poison, Darkness, Silence, Slow, Stop, Berserk, Confuse, Doom, Petrifying, and Vit 0. Doomtrain's summon time is 22.9s, which, according to the Final Fantasy VIII Ultimania, allows the player to boost its damage to around 240% of normal damage using a regular PlayStation controller. Its damage is calculated as follows:[http://www.gamefaqs.com/ps/197343-final-fantasy-viii/faqs/58936 Final Fantasy VIII Battle Mechanics FAQ] : Damage = 58 * Level / 10 + 45 + 10 : Damage = Damage * (265 - TargetSpr) / 8 : Damage = Damage * 45 / 256 : Damage = Damage * Boost / 100 : Damage = Damage * (100 + SummonMagBonus) / 100 : Damage = Damage * (900 - ElemDef) / 100: Elemental Defense starts at 800 (0%), 900 nullifies damage and 1000 absorbs it. If an enemy is shown to be weak against an element, its Elemental Defense is below 800. If damage becomes negative (due to high Elemental Defense), the target is healed by that amount. Compatibility Abilities Abilities learned naturally by Doomtrain are listed below: Obtaining Doomtrain talks of Doomtrain.]] To obtain Doomtrain, the player must have the Solomon Ring and at least 6 Steel Pipes, 6 Remedy+, and 6 Malboro Tentacles. The player can find hints on obtaining Doomtrain in a magazine called Occult Fan. Once all the items have been collected, Doomtrain will join automatically when Solomon's Ring is used in the inventory. This can be accomplished as early as Disc 3. Solomon's Ring can be found in Tears' Point, near the foot of the giant statue. Steel Pipes can be mugged from Wendigos or refined from Elastoid cards. Remedy+ can be obtained by refining 10 Remedies with Alexander's Med-LV Up ability (must learn Med Data first), and Malboro Tentacles are obtained by defeating or mugging Malboros. One can also use Quezacotl's Card Mod ability to refine a Malboro Tentacle from four Malboro cards. When the Solomon's Ring is selected in the inventory, Doomtrain will call out: :'You called upon me?' :'I am...' (at which point the player names the GF) :'I shall become your ally' Triple Triad .]] Gallery Etymology Its Japanese name, Glasya-Labolas, refers to a demon count/president mentioned in the the 17th century Grimoire, The Lesser Key of Solomon. Doomtrain is obtained from the Solomon's Ring. Doomtrain is called Helltrain in French and Spanish and Kharonte in Italian. In the debug menu, accessible only via a cheat device, a menu refers to Doomtrain as "Death Express". This may suggest it was Doomtrain's intended name, but it was over the character limit - likewise, Pandemona is referred to as "Pandemonium". Trivia *Doomtrain resembles, and some have speculated that it may have been inspired by, the Phantom Train boss in Final Fantasy VI. Besides the obvious similarities in name and appearance, the two also have the same power to inflict many detrimental status ailments on enemies. *The 6 Malboro Tentacles, 6 Steel Pipes, and 6 Remedy+ are a reference to the . *In Final Fantasy XI, Glasyalabolas was the name of the Japanese PC beta server, keeping with the game's theme of naming its servers after summons in the series. *The concept of a sentient and evil train is possibly a reference to "Blaine the Mono" (or at least bears a strong resemblance to the character), from Stephen King's Dark Tower book series. *It seems that Doomtrain's wheel configuration is the same as the Phantom Train's one 4-0-4. *Doomtrain has an arm in his steam calculator nearby his smokebox. Reference de:Doomtrain Category:Guardian Forces